


A Darker Shade Of Black [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'A Darker Shade Of Black' by sardonicsmiley.</p><p>They say that no one can get out of here. Never been done. Never will be done. Sam’s heard that before, and Dean has never, ever, been wrong about his prediction on how long it will take them to get out. He’s good that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Darker Shade Of Black [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic first posted 2nd July 2008.
> 
> Author`s Note: Um. Yes. So, what if the boys really did belong in jail? Because apparently I can't post happy fic without posting some really weird crap, as well. 
> 
> Reader`s Note: Recorded for leviticus_lied, winner of the emissary award at amplificathon .

  
cover by cybel 

**Length:** 46min:58sec

 **Download links audiofic archive:** [mp3 (43.8 Mb)](http://www.jinjurly.com/audfiles/darkershade.zip) or [audiobook (43.5 Mb)](http://www.jinjurly.com/audfiles/darkershade.m4b.zip)


End file.
